


Tea's just a drink - John Watson

by i_am_mycroft_holmes



Series: Time for tea (BBC Sherlock) [2]
Category: I'm making a tea fandom, Sherlock (TV), Tea - Fandom
Genre: A feeble (first) attempt at John Watson, Coffee, Comments are appreciated, Especially if you disagree with how I think John takes tea, John-centric, Tea, The other two are only mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_mycroft_holmes/pseuds/i_am_mycroft_holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about John and his relationship with tea. It's pretty brief, and there is coffee mentioned because he's shown drinking that too. Eh, it's John and tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea's just a drink - John Watson

Tea; simple, honest, good tea thought John whilst lying in bed waiting for Sherlock to stop shooting the wall. Well, sure, there was posh tea like Earl Grey and green tea and what have you, Mycroft teas. Nah, teabags all the way.

First thing in the morning, pray Sherlock hasn’t done something to the milk, boil the kettle and stick a PG tips bag into a mug. His favourite mug was his army mug, but any would do. Put in the boiling water, stir a few times, squeeze out the teabag because really, first thing in the morning, are you going to wait ages to let it steep? Just mash the liquid out of the flipping teabag. Splosh in the milk, no sugar. He’d got used to no sugar in the army. Tea was hot, wet and comforting – all he really needed. A hug in a mug.

Of course, there were two other types of tea. Earl Grey loose leaf, a “gift” from Mycroft; a subtle indication that there should be a better type of tea, and chamomile. The latter was for sleepless nights. An old trick he picked up in the army, kind of just helped you drift away – well, it was mostly used when Sherlock bloody Holmes played his violin at 2 in the morning. Ah well, he probably deserved this for moving in with the bloke.

One other thing, there should always be tea available. Mrs Hudson gives him some whenever he’s down in her flat, and he wasn’t joking at Baskerville when he mentioned them putting the kettle on. Tea is always appreciated. Especially when you have to deal with Sherlock Holmes everyday.

However, much to Mycroft’s disgust, he drinks coffee. And lots of it. No sugar, very little milk, if any at all. He’d just learnt that it was better for staying awake and with Sherlock _that_ was really necessary.

Yeah, coffee and tea. Literally anything with caffeine that ain’t too posh or expensive. John’s a normal bloke (Oi!). Oh, and a couple of biscuits. Preferably something like digestives or custard creams (or bourbons). Not that it matters, he’ll take tea and coffee any which way.


End file.
